House of Poniatowski
House of Poniatowski (plural: Poniatowscy) is an aristocratic (szlachta) family in Poland. Because Polish adjectives have different forms for the genders, Poniatowska is the same name for a female family member. History The Poniatowski family became most prominent in the late 18th century and 19th century. In three generations the Poniatowski family rose from the rank of gentry to that of senator and then to royalty. The first information about the family dates back to the end of the 15th century, when they appeared in Poniatowa, 40 km west from Lublin in about 1446. Their family name derives from that place name. Poniatowa was the residence of several branches of the Poniatowski family: Tłuk, Jarasz and Ciołek. .]] According to the family's history, the family had ties with the Italian nobility: Giuseppe Salinguerra, a member of the Italian family of Torelli, settled in Poland about the middle of the 17th century, and there assumed the name of Poniatowski from the estate of Poniatow, belonging to his wife, who was the daughter of Albert Poniatowski and Anna Leszczyńska. Modern historians however consider this story dubious, particularly as around the 18th century it was fashionable for Polish nobility to have relatives in Italy. .]] On September 7, 1764, at Wola, the most famous member of the family, Stanisław Poniatowski was elected as King of Poland. In the same year the Coronation Sejm awarded the Poniatowski family the title of Prince of Poland. - a constellation created by Marcin Odlanicki Poczobutt in 1777 to honor Stanislaus Augustus Poniatowski, king of Poland]] Nowadays, there are still Poniatowscy living in Poland, France, Mexico, the United States (mostly in Hawaii), and many other countries in the world. Members Among most known members are: * Stanisław Poniatowski (1676–1762), Podstoli, Treasurer, General, Regimentarz * Kazimierz Poniatowski (1721–1800), General, Great Podkomorzy * Ludwika Maria Poniatowska (1728–1781), was married to Jan Jakub Zamoyski * Izabella Poniatowska (1730–1801), was married to Jan Klemens Branicki * Stanisław August Poniatowski (1732–1798), King of Poland * Andrzej Poniatowski (1735–1773), General, Marshal of Austria * Michał Jerzy Poniatowski (1736–1794), Primate of Poland * Konstancja Poniatowska (1759–1830), was married to Ludwik Tyszkiewicz * Józef Antoni Poniatowski (1763–1813), General, Marshal of France * Stanisław Poniatowski (1754–1833), Duke, Grand Treasurer * Jozef Michal Poniatowski (1814–1873), Tuscan plenipotentiary, French senator, composer and singer * Michel Poniatowski (1922–2002), French politician * Elena Poniatowska (b. 1932), Mexican journalist, author and professor. Coat of Arms The Poniatowski family used the Ciołek arms. Image:Herb Poniatowskich.PNG|Coat of Arms of Princes Poniatowski since 1764 File:Józef ks Poniatowski CoA.png|Coat of Arms of Prince Józef Poniatowski, Marshal of France, with Order of the White Eagle, Virtuti Militari and Légion d'honneur. image:Coat of Arms of Stanislaus Augustus as king of Poland.svg|Coat of Arms of King Stanisław August Poniatowski File:Coat of Arms of Stanisław August Poniatowski with colland of Order of White Eagle.PNG|Coat of Arms of Stanisław August Poniatowski with collana of Order of White Eagle file:Herb Rzeczypospolitej za Stanisława Augusta RB1.jpg|Coat of Arms of Polish-Lithuanian Commonwelth from times of regin of Stanisław August Poniatowski, Guard House, Poznań File:Ceremonial sword Poniatowski.jpg|Ceremonial sword of King Stanisław August Poniatowski with his coat of arms Palaces image:Korsuno-002.jpg|Palace in Korsuń Szewczenkowski image:Jabłonna Palace.png|Palace in Jabłonna image:Kozienice.Zespół pałacowy 01.jpg|Palace in Kozienice image:Horadnia, Stanisłavova. Горадня, Станіславова (N. Orda, XIX).jpg|Palace Stanisławówka in Grodno image:Voŭčyn. Воўчын (1898).jpg|Ruins of the palace in Wołczyn Family tree See also * Thursday Dinners * No. 304 Polish Bomber Squadron im. Ks. Józefa Poniatowskiego" References *Charles Anderson Dana, The American Cyclopaedia: A Popular Dictionary of General Knowledge, D. Appleton and company, 1875, Google Print (full text - public domain) * External links * Stanisław August Antoni Poniatowski h. Ciołek * http://pl.rodovid.org/wk/Specjalna:Tree/46352 Category:Poniatowski family